The Life After the Battle
by CODmaniac1313
Summary: This is the life that I believe would've happened after the defeat of Gaia. Read to find out.
1. Night Before Return (Percy)

**Hey people. This is my very first Percy Jackson fanfiction. Now, this is going to be shown on 2 websites. 1) 2) You can read it at whichever one you wish. Plus, each chapter will be a certain POV. It's not always gonna be the same. Anyways, enough of this. Let's begin.**

(Percy)

It was night time aboard the Argo II. We were gonna reach Camp Half-Blood by tomorrow. I must admit, I was excited. After all we went through to stop Gaia and her forces, it was finally over and we were headed back. There was only 2 downsides. The first one was that I couldn't spend as much time with Annabeth. Sure, there were plenty of times I could see her during the day. But I couldn't see her at night (damn harpies, them jerks). The second, I would miss traveling around in the Argo II. We all agreed that during the summer, we'd travel again. But I wasn't believing in it working out.

I was finally about to fall to sleep when I heard a knock on my door. "Percy, you awake in there?" I heard Annabeth say from outside, quiet enough so that only I could hear.

"Yeah, I'm up. Come on in." She came in and walked over. She was in a plain white button up shirt that was too big for her, and pajama pants with owls all over. When she sat down I could see a little too much of her chest. I knew she'd probably be upset if I kept looking, so I looked away.

"Hey, I was just thinking. This was our last night we'd have the chance to be together at night. So, I kinda wanted to sleep in here with you tonight." I nodded. Unfortunatelly, now that she was here, I was wide awake. I started thinking of all the things we'd been through during this. I mean, if going through Tartarus wasn't enough to allow us one night of sleeping in the same bed, I don't want to know what was.

"Yeah, of course. But to be honest, I don't know how long until I can sleep." She giggled a bit at that comment. "What? I'm serious!"

"I'm sorry, but it was funny. Percy, when was the last time that you felt you couldn't sleep, then fell asleep right away when you laid down and closed your eyes?" Now that I thought about it, she was right. There have been many, many times where that had been the case. She could tell I caught on. "Anyways, I'm tired. I'm gonna go to sleep. Are you gonna join me or not?"

I must admit, her personality once she was exhausted was beautiful. I couldn't very well say no now could I? I laid down next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer, her hands resting on my bare chest. I fell asleep instantly.

That night's dream wasn't a nice one.

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I put quite a bit of thinking into it. I got in trouble at work for daydreaming when I was actually thinking about this. Hopefully it was worth it. Anyways, see ya in the next chapter. Adios!**


	2. The Gods Appear (Leo)

Well, I'm glad that my first chapter didn't go too bad. I'll gladly continue for you people. Now, let's get to it.

(Leo)

I couldn't sleep that night. There were 2 reasons. The first one was that I was excited to finally be back. The second, Calypso wanted to stay up with me. We saved her from her island right after we defeated Gaia.

'I swear, I'm gonna spend the rest of my short demigod life with this crazy chick' I thought to myself. "So, what are we gonna do tonight? I mean, besides the usual."

"And what would the usual be?" She raised her eyebrow. I know she's like who knows how much older that me, but hey, she was down right cute right now. We were in the engine room right now, checking out everything to make sure we'd make it back okay. I noticed something wrong a little bit ago and now we're fixing it.

She borrowed some jeans from Hazel and a shirt from Piper. She was practically covered in grease and grime and just looked beautiful. "Well, you know, working on stuff then eventually turning into a 'hit Leo' fest." I said casually.

The next thing I knew I was threw forward and into Calypso. It took my a while, but once I noticed where I was I tickled her a bit, and said "you know, you're just like a machine. You're easy to find your weak spot and once I figure you out I can't forget you." Just so all you know, that's about the closest to a romantic speach I can get, but hey, it worked.

"Um, Leo, I think we hit something." I nodded. I knew we did. She was right, we needed to see what was up. I ran up the stairs and out of the engine room.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Leo, what's up?" I heard Calypso yell from downstairs. There, in front of me, were Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Aphrodite, Ares, Athena, and Heaphestus. All the god parents of the current passengers except Calypso, but her father was a titan.

"G-get all the others." I stuttered. She didn't hear me. I was about to say it louder but Heaphestus did that for me, anouncing to get them in his god voice. It didn't take too long for her to run to follow the orders.

"Well then, I guess since my son in here first , I'll start." The blacksmith god stated. "Now, Leo, why don't we go to your engine room, I wish to see your work." I nodded, and stiffly walked down to the engine room.

Once I got down there, I noticed that Calypso was there. "W-what are you still doing here?" I asked. "I thought I told you to get the others."

"I woke Jason, and he said he'd get everyone else. I came back here for I knew you'd appear here sooner or later."

"That's enough of your small talk, titan daughter. I came here for a reason." He snapped his fingers and the engine blew so much steam out I thought it was breaking, but instead it just blew Calypso out of the room. "Now then, it's just us."

I watched as he looked over the engine, which I didn't get for he should just be able to know everything about it by placing his hand on it. "Are you not gonna ask why I'm here? Damn, why all of us are here?"

I must admit, I never thought I'd hear a god swear. "Y-yes. Why are you here?" I was afraid that being that up-front about the question was dangerous, but he didn't seem to think so.

"To thank all you heroes, of course." That did make sense, but I didn't expect it. "Now then, this is gonna be a little while, so let's make sure that little curse of a titan daughter doesn't interupt us, shall we?" He snapped his fingers and the door to the room closed.

This was going to be a long conversation.

This chapter was so fun to write. I've never had this much fun writing yet. I'm confident that this was better than the last one, although I love that one too. Any-who. See ya in the next chapter!


	3. The Gods Appear (Jason)

Chapter 3

**Sorry I've taken so long to update this. I would love to write more often but I always get sidetracked. Well, hopefully that won't happen all that often anymore. Anyways, TO THE STORY!**

(Jason)

I'm not gonna lie, I was actually having a pleasant dream. Now, as you may know, that's quite rare for demigods. And what do you know, the one night I have a good dream I'm woken up, but my FATHER of all things? Now I know that I should be happy that I can actually talk to my father, but there are 2 reasons I'm not. First, he never talks to me AT ALL! Why should this be any exception? Second, I was cuddling with Piper, which we have actually never done whilst sleeping yet, and here he comes, barging into the room, waking us up, and kicking her out.

I really didn't need this.

"So, how has my son been lately?" said the Lord of the Sky, Zues. It sounded like he actually cared, but of course I knew he didn't. As soon as he was done with the sentence he looked away, as to not make eye contact for more that a few seconds.

"Oh, you know, fighting battles that should be fought by gods, the usual. Oh, and we all almost died, like, you know, quite a lot. How's that for an answer?" I heard thunder sound outside, but didn't even flinch. The boat started to rock in the water, so I knew that Percy wasn't being to nice either. I just hope that Leo doesn't make Heaphestus angry, or we could all be stuck out in the ocean for good.

"You should watch your tone, boy. I may be your father, but that doesn't mean I won't kill you on the spot for mocking a god."

"Oh, and for a second I thought you actually cared. Well, looks like I was dead wrong." The sound of thunder was outside once again, this time louder.

"I came here to congradulate you on your successful mission in saving the world, but I guess it's obvious that isn't going to happen anytime soon, now is it?" I just nodded in agreement. To be honest I just wanted this to be over with so I could go back to sleep with Piper again.

"You know what, father? You never cared what happened to me before, why would you care now? And also, you chose a hell of a time to come and visit. Us demigods actually need sleep unlike some immortal beings."

The look on his face was enough to tell me that I was pushing it, and I took the hint. I stopped speaking. I never thought I'd be this lucky, but he actually left and allowed Piper to come back in. She didn't look angry at all, but more or less embarassed.

She came inside and sat on the bed right away. I sat down next to her. Piper's mother is the goddess of love and beauty, Aphrodite. I guess they had a little talk. I didn't even need to try to imagine Aphrodite saying something to embarass Piper.

"So, what happened with your mother?" I honestly didn't really want to know, but I wasn't going to admit that.

She mumbled something that I couldn't quite hear. When I asked her what she said, she spoke up just enough for me to hear. "You and I are going to have children by 20, Annabeth and Percy will have them at 19, Leo and Calypso will have them in 7 months, and Frank and Hazel will have them at 23."

Bingo, I was right, I didn't need to know. I would actually love to forget, but I was happy that I was destined to have a long future with Piper.

**That chapter wasn't as fun, but oh well. I still loved it. Anyways, please comment.**


	4. Beginning of the Next Battle (Frank)

Chapter 4

**I just read the very last book in the Heroes of Olympus series. I noticed that a few things were off in this fanfiction, which taught me a lesson. Never try to write a fanfiction of a story you haven't even finished yet. Anywho, that doesn't matter. Let's continue.**

(Frank)

You know, you'd think hearing your dad compliment you on a job well done would be great... but you weren't the son of the war god.

As of the moment, I'm sitting here listening to him ramble on about how he was proud of my fighting skills. To be honest, it was weird. Now I'm not saying that for the reason you might think. The reason I thought it was weird is because I'm roman, so I'm used to the Mars version of him talking to me. But right now it's the greek version, Ares.

"I mean. the way that you sliced through that giant. Damn, that was great!" I heard a knock on the door. Apperently Ares didn't, for he just sat there, rambling on. "And the way that you-" I stopped him there.

"Dad, I'm sorry, but is this a 'thanks for helping' or a 'let's do it again'? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'd love to talk to you, but I think an hour and a half is long enough, don't you think?" He nodded in understanding.

"Of course. Until next time." Then he walked out. As he walked out, Hazel walked in.

"Well, I can see from your expression that your 'family bonding' session went great as well." We sat there with serious faces for about 5 seconds before we burst out in laughter. "So, what was your father like? Let me guess. 'You did a great job killing that bastard. I could've done better, but still, great job.'"She mocked.

"And yours, well, let's not talk about Hades please." I said before I sat down on my bed. Before I had a chance to get comfortable, the ship started to rock crazily.

Hazel and I exchanged an understanding glance before running to the top deck. What stood in front of us was shocking, I looked over to Percy and Annabeth.

Annabeth was crying into Percy's shoulder while he just stood there, wide eyed. He whispered something. I guessed it was the name of the creature on this ship. Then Leo came running up, yelling "Who in the Tartarus is messing with my ship. I swear to all the gods I will faceplant him Leo-style!"

Then came Hepheastus himself. "No way. What are you doing up here?" That scared me. Then the creature laughed itself. The laugh was so scary, like all of my fears were laughing in my face at once. I almost turned into a squirrel.

Then came Zeus. I didn't even have to look to know it was him. I could tell by the tingling on the back of my neck, like the air itself was zapping me.

"Tartarus!" He boomed so lound I almost lost hearing. This battle was gonna be hell. Literally.

**So, what do you think? I did my best for what ideas I had. I just felt that I had to upload a chapter considering that I haven't in a long while. But now I have internet back, so I should be able to go back to weekly.**


End file.
